all about me
by animal7892
Summary: it is a story alll about me and my life read on!
1. Chapter 1

Me I am awesome I think! I am funny to my friends! And love to play with my two dogs Diesel and Macy White (they do not have middle names yet) hahahahahahahaha I love my family and love to hang out with friends! I love doing art and reading books!

I like doing nails and make up! I hope I can be a hair/makeup/nail person I have a lot of nice stuff some I might keep forever like. I have short brown hair and dark blue eyes!~!

I like school and going there is fun for me…..

i like all of my teachers my 1st and 2nd 3rd

chapter one is over go to chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

My life is fun! I run a nail studio and art shows! Its awesome, I do it with friends and my babysitter liv. She is awesome. I have two dogs in my family named

diesel and macy. I have a mom named Brianna. I have four grandmas and four grandpas one grandpa and one grandma died. I have about 20 cousins three aunts and five uncles. I have two babysitters they are Cera and Liv. And of course my family. My life and family are amazing. They are the best ever! I have a whole lot of friends. Some of them are Sadie,abby,hope,aven,liv, and lesli. All of the teachers I have had are nice. 4k- 1st and 2nd 3rd . I love to read it is one of my favorite hobbies another one of my hobbies is art. To me art is one of the best things ever! Me and my babysitter liv do art all the time together! It is awesome! Liv is awesome. Cera is awesome!

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Me I am awesome I think! I am funny to my friends! And love to play with my two dogs Diesel and Macy White (they do not have middle names yet) hahahahahahahaha I love my family and love to hang out with friends! I love doing art and reading books!

I like doing nails and make up! I hope I can be a hair/makeup/nail person I have a lot of nice stuff some I might keep forever like. I have short brown hair and dark blue eyes!~!

I like school and going there is fun for me…..

i like all of my teachers my 1st and 2nd 3rd

chapter one is over go to chapter two


	4. Chapter 4

my mom is Brianna. she is really nice!we do a lot together! we play lots of games too! i like to go outside with her! i also like to stay in the ac

where it is cool! :) she loves me and i love her! we are the mom and daughter there is! my

mom is the best in the whole wide world! she works in lancaster wi...that is where a lot of our family lives!

THE END! :)


	5. Chapter 5

my babysitter is the best in the whole world! her name is Elivia. she comes over at night time...we have fun and stay up late! i have two dogs and Liv has one. they are fun to play with. we both live in fennimore. we see each-other alot. she is short and i am tall. she has been my babysitter for about a week. we love to read. she is awesome/amazing/cool/the best! she and i both write storys. this is my first and i dont know about her. we both have brown eyes. we both have brown hair. i have short hair. she has long hair. we like to hang out together! today is my first day on . i do not know how long Liv has been on . she should be in a club called the best babysitter ever. or in a club called the most best person in the whole wide world! that would be fun. we are having an art show in a few days and in a few weeks! it will be fun! we each share the money...it will be awesome! she tells me funny jokes and tells me storys and cool quotes! she is amazing!

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

i have had a lot of pets in my life. i have had three dogs. i have two dogs now. i have had 40 cats. i have 27 now. i have had 7 fish. i have 0 now. my fish died...:( i have had 1 turtle. i have 0 now. (we found murtle the turtle in the pond at lancaster wi) my puppies names are diesel,macy, and killer. killer is a teddy bear pup. macy and diesel are boxer puppies. i dont know what kind of cats i have had. i have had beta fish and gold fish. the gold fish died :( i think they were sick. i love my pets so much i wish they all lived in the same house but diesel would probably eat my other pets...hahahaha/hehehehehe :(

THE END


End file.
